


i'll do you one better, why is Shane and Ryan?

by crionsmush



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone's confused, Gen, How Do I Tag, I don't know anymore alter egos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Universe Collision, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crionsmush/pseuds/crionsmush
Summary: The universes collide, but not in a way that you might think. It picked certain people from the original, and then plucked their alters from other nearby universes.Why? It was all just for fun.Everything is a game if you make it a game.Or,The different alter egos get picked from their universe and get sucked into a whirl of confusion they never asked to be in.





	1. the many bergaras

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a little idea that has been bugging me for awhile, especially with the knowledge of the alter egos in the bfu universe. I had another idea planned, but I figured this was more.. interesting? I don't know.
> 
> these are all the egos I could find in the universe of bfu - if there are any more, please tell me about them! they all seem so interesting and cool.
> 
> I apologize in advance for the weird characterization of the characters!! i don't know much of the personalities of the alter egos, and I haven't got on the bandwagon of bfu in a loongg time so it might seem a little weird. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

When Ryan stood in front of the mirror as he brushed his teeth, he did not expect a ring of light to be at his feet. It scared him out of his skin when he acknowledged it. I mean, a beam of light with mysterious meaning to it surrounding your feet at five-something in the morning? Definitely terrifying.

Before he even had the chance to scream, it had sucked him into the ground into some weird sea of whack. He felt everything, saw everything, smelled different scents. His body glitches in and out of reality — actually, can you even call this abyss reality? Does reality exist here?

He felt overwhelmed, dizzy and light-headed. Looking at all these thing within' minutes, it was all too much for the poor man. Finally, his vision went black and all the sensations stopped.

And here, is where the story begins.

 

* * *

 

Ryan blinks, sharpening his vision. He was laying down. The first thing he saw was white, white everywhere. At first, he thought it was light. However, it didn't blind him or hurt his eyes. There were a few adjustments to everything being plain white, but it didn't do anything. It was very, very strange. He hoped it was all a dream.

“The heck..?”

Ryan instantly sat up, his eyes wide at the sound of a grunt. He cowered into himself as he saw four other silhouettes beside him, they were all stirring awake. He was terrified and confused. There was one person out of the four with gigantic pretty twinkling wings, intriguing and scary. They all looked so familiar to him. Ryan inched away from the bodies that nearly him.

A man in a light brown jacket and sunglasses groggily sat up, his head turned as his eyes roamed the area. Examining everything. His eyes landed on the other three that were slowly gaining consciousness, then those eyes found Ryan.

“Oh, hey there pal!” The man spoke, a cheery smile. It didn't last long as he turned his head to examine where he was, he turned back to Ryan. A concerned look on his face, “Uh..” He starts, sounding awkward. “Do you have any idea where we are?”

Ryan could not find his voice for the life of him.

A person with familiar features wearing blue sunglasses that sat oddly on his face, a light brown jacket, a white t-shirt and crimson pants. He looked like a fucking hipster on vacation, Ryan's fear died down by the sight of him. He seemed friendly. He hoped he actually was.

Ryan opened his mouth to speak until one of the figures spoke with a dazed voice, “Hmm?” They drawled. The person with the pretty wings shifted into a sitting up position, sleepy eyes looked between Ryan, the other sleeping person and the mysterious other in the room.

The male in sunglasses waved at the winged person, said winged person had waved back. Ryan right off the bat assumed that the person is an angel, he had the wings and now the halo was clearly shown. Plus, he had a pretty soothing aura that lifted his fears.

The angel looks at Ryan. Ryan didn't exactly know what to do in front of a holy being such as him, like, look at him! And it was evidence that there was an afterlife, it freaked him the hell out but boy did it excite him. If only Shane was here to see this. Though, the man would probably say it was good cosplay. Damn it, Shane.

“Hello there.” The angel greeted, Ryan nodded and said his greeting too. They didn't say anything else, just a hello.

First of all, this was a weird rollercoaster of a dream. It was so realistic. This was what lucid dreaming was all about? Amazing. Now all he has to do is control it. It's easy, right?

The man in sunglasses stood up, the angel followed his action. The two inched closer so they could chat, and judging by their worried faces, it was about where they are. Ryan stood up too, he was about to walk towards the two until his eyes landed on the other two people laying down on the floor.

Huh.

He swore they were all just waking up, Ryan tilted his head. Maybe they fell back asleep? Probably. Ryan decided he should approach the two and wake them. Even if he was hesitant to do so, after all, he just met these people. Despite the fact they felt familiar and all, and heck, looked familiar too.

Ryan let his feet carry him, he went to the nearest person. Everybody was scattered around when he awoke, they weren't huddled together. It was a strange experience – no, wait. So far, everything was a strange experience. He's still processing all of this in his head.

He extended a hand to shake him, “Uh.. Wakie-wakie sleepyhead.” Ryan cringed at how awkward he sounded. He waited for the male to stir. When nothing happened, he tried again, slightly harder this time. “It's time to wake up.”

He takes a moment to turn around and check the angel and the lad in sunglasses, both of them were still chattering. Their backs faced Ryan and the other person. He turned back to the person on the ground and is suddenly in the verge of having cardiac arrest.

The man stared at him with glassy eyes that pierced through his soul. It was horrifying. Few seconds ago, he had his head down with his eyes closed. Next thing you know, he's up and is staring into your soul. It was like a weeping angel moment from Doctor Who. Ryan recoiled his hand quickly. He was not touching him anymore, oh god no.

The male on the ground sat up, he straightens his dark sweatshirt as he turns his head around. Examining the place with no expression. Ryan wanted to bolt away, haul as much ass he can away from this man. But he couldn't, because honestly he's not in the mood to do so and no doubt he'll be caught up.

Ryan stiffens when the male's eyes are trained back to him. Slowly, the man stood up and approached him. Oh hell no, hell-to-the-no. No, nada. Ryan's mind was full of mental curses, he wanted to run so badly. Yet, he was glued to his place.

There was some distance between them, the other was close but not too close. He respected Ryan's personal space, thank goodness. “Where are we? I'm afraid I'm a bit blank as of now.” He asks, trying to seem friendly. Honestly, Ryan had no clue where he is. It was just white everywhere, the walls, the floor. If you could even consider it a floor.

Ryan shrugs, “Don't know, man. Sorry.” He was proud he didn't waver. The other's eyes dimmed in disappointment, he turned his head to the other two who were awake. The Angel, who was flying in the air with his arms searching for something, and the guy in the sunglasses.

He points at them, “Who are they?” The person in the sweatshirt asks, bringing back his attention to Ryan. Again with the intense gaze, god dang it.

Ryan shrugs, again. “I don't know either.” The man nods in acknowledgement. Then, his eyes looked past Ryan. His attention caught by something else. Ryan was intrigued as to what's behind him, despite the fact that the thought scared him. He hoped it was something passive, or maybe the other person he didn't wake up yet.

The man raises an index finger, tilting his head to the side. His state flicking between Ryan and whatever was behind him. “How about him?” The other asked. Ryan braced himself for whatever was behind him, hopefully it wasn't anything dangerous or scary or a ghost or —

A man in a suit and a fedora. That was the person behind him.

It didn't matter though, Ryan was still scared. He just about resisted the urge to jump when he took sight of him, he took a few steps back though. So that he can see both of them in his vision, “I don't know him either.” Ryan answered.

They didn't say anything. It was very awkward, Ryan wanted to leg it out of there.

Next, after a few seconds, a blast of wind came from above them. Then, another person accompanied them. The atmosphere lightened a little because of the angel's presence. Ryan couldn't be anymore thankful for that.  “You're awake!” The angel remarked, his wings outstretched. His words directed towards the two who freaked Ryan out.

The man in the sweatshirt rose an eyebrow. The man in the suit stepped forward a few steps, then plucked a feather out of his wing. It got a response, of course. The angel yelped and pressed his wings against his back, closing them.

“Ow! What – That – Why would you do that?!” He exclaimed.

Suits didn't say anything, he kept his eyes on the feather. His fingers ran over it, his eyebrows rose; as if he was impressed. Ryan took two steps backwards, he didn't really like it here. When will he wake up? Where was his stupid alarm clock?

The man in the suit looked up at the angel, who had an incredulous expression. Mr. Fancy pants smirked in amusement. “So,” He started. Throwing away the feather to the ground. “What are you? If you don't mind me asking. My best bet is that you're an angel, but you could be something else.” He questioned.

The Angel stared at him, he answered anyway. “..Yes, I'm an angel. By the way, why did you do that? You didn't answer me.” Suits hummed, his eyebrow quirked upwards. A mock expression of a confused look, he knows clearly what he's asking about.

He adjusts his fedora, “What do you mean?”

The angel shot him an inscrutable face, “I – you plucked my wing! Why would you do that?” He reminds him. It really hurt.

Suits smiled innocently, “Just curious. I wondered if those wings of yours were fake, they weren't. As expected. If it wasn't, it is quite an impressive costume.”

The angel deadpans.

As he was about to scold the man in the suit, they hear somebody scream for their attention. The four of them turn their gaze to the sunglasses man, running towards them. Once he made it, he doubled over and panted. The angel walked over to him and put a hand on his back.

The man in the sweatshirt crosses his arms, rolling his eyes out of boredom. He cleared his throat  grabbing everyone's attention. “Shall we exchange names, now?” Everybody agreed, and soon it was a role call.

When they started saying their names. Ryan had to push down the the surprise and various other emotions. He knew it. He had an idea, and he crushed it as much as possible. He thought it was far-fetched, but no. It wasn't. No wonder they were so goddamn familiar, including the fact that they looked like him.

“Name's Berrygara.” The man in blue sunglasses spoke, saluting.

“Night Night Bergara.” The man who wore a suit and fedora said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as he stared at Berrygara.

“Ryan.” Said the Angel, Ryan had no idea what to say after that. Should he say 'Ryan' too?

“I'm Ricky Goldsworth.” The man in the sweatshirt claimed, bored.

Ryan paused, what should he say? 'Original Bergara'? Ha, no. It was tempting, though. The other four stared at him, waiting for his answer. “Uh,” Ryan glanced around nervously. Playing with his hands subconsciously. What should he say? “Ryan.” Fucking shit, kill him now.

The Angel version of him raised an eyebrow, “Wait, really?” Ryan slowly nodded, he already knew these people then. He wondered if they knew who he was. Berrygara turned to Night Night, he pointed his palm towards him. “Your last name sounded like my name.”

Night Night hummed, “I know. And the fact that my name, not telling you what part of it, is also parallel to theirs,” He gestures to Ryan and the Angel. “Are you sure ~~~~_Berrygara_ is your name?”

Berrygara pursed his lips in a straight line, he nodded. “My name is Ryan, too.”

Night Night moved his attention to Ricky. Who seemed to know what he was going to say, “No. You aren't going to know why my name is Ricky Goldsworth, and not a ridiculous name like any of yours.” He spat, Ryan saw that Night Night wanted to say something. He restrained himself from doing so.

It was silent, everybody looked at everybody with odd looks. Except for Ryan, maybe. He knew who these people were, and they were in his dream. Whaddya' know?

As soon as Ricky opened his mouth and made a single noise, there was a voice that boomed and echoed everywhere.

“Good day, Bergaras.”


	2. I see your shadow in my room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shadow, a group of Bergaras. They're acquaintances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by: Juice WRLD – Lucid Dreaming.

“Good day, Bergaras.”

A monotone and authoritative voice boomed the abyss. Night Night and Ricky changed into a guarded stance, while Angel and Berrygara look around warily. Ryan covered his ears, a bit disturbed by the sudden voice. There's a slight echo to it.

Berrygara inched closer to Angel, who tucks him under his wing to give comfort. “Oh, what the shit, man.” He murmured. Ricky hushed him, looking for the source of the sound. Ryan stayed still, suddenly feeling cold. It appeared it wasn't only him who felt the coldness.

The air rippled as a silhouette appears. Ryan's breathing was caught in his throat as he stared. It was a shadow, there wasn't any distinct features, there wasn't even a face. The sight of it made Ryan shudder. That's gonna crave itself into his mind now, isn't it? Dammit.

The shadow only had a silhouette of a body, it was shorter in height from the Bergaras. It had the outlines of a lady, if Ryan squinted hard enough. He could see fuzzy hair, but that could be his imagination.

It giggled. “Why so scared?” When it spoke, there was at least ten voices that spoke at the same time. It sent chills down all their spines. Whatever this shadow was, it viewed the Bergaras as children. It didn't take them seriously.

Ryan really, really tried his hardest to wake up. If not, he's trying to change the scenario. Nothing worked, no matter how hard he tried. The shadow looked his direction briefly, chuckled then looked away. It knew, didn't it? It didn't speak up about his action, thankfully. Ryan didn't know whether to be embarrassed or relieved.

“What do you want from us?” Night Night spoke, walking to take place beside Ricky. Said person took a couple steps to the side so he'll have some distance from the suited person. Night Night didn't say anything about his action. The shadow tilted its head, it's so eerie. Ryan hated it.

The shadow didn't do much, it simply stood there. “I am sent by The Divine to tell you about the event that is about to happen,” Angel opened his mouth to ask something, the shadow had spoken first, knowing what the question was. “If you are about to ask for my name. I was advised to not tell, so you may call me however you want.”

Night Night smirked, “Even 'shitface'?” Night Night commented, full of mischief. He couldn't stop himself. Angel covered his mouth, afraid of the consequence for saying that. They don't know what they are, how they work, what are they going to respond to that? Ricky rolled his eyes, unimpressed. Ryan and Berrygara shared a worried glance. 

Instead of getting blasted into oblivion or getting punished of some sort; the shadow laughed, it's shoulders shook as it barked laughter. Surprisingly, it was amused by Mr. Fancy pants' joke. “How vulgar! But yes, even that I can tolerate. Any nickname, any name you prefer. I'll take.” The shadow replied. Ryan had a feeling it would be smiling if it had a face.

The shadow cleared its throat, it continued to speak about what's happening. “It is very simple, nothing brash or harmful. You will all be sent to different rooms; puzzles, games, etc. It's just a bundle of fun, our last participants loved it.” It clasped its hands, Ryan had a feeling it was grinning with joy.

Berrygara's head perked upwards. It did sound like fun. Except he doesn't know if the shadow was sugar coating everything, he hoped it was just like his place at home. Full of fun. Rides, food to enjoy, drinks to savour. Specifically, berry-styled food.

Thinking about his home made his heart sink with longing, then a lanky person came into his head. Is _he_ alright?

Angel rose his hand shyly, hand slightly wavering. The shadow nodded in his direction, giving him the consent to speak. The Angel sucked in a breath, looking everywhere except the shadow. Nervous. “Why are we here? What did we do to be the players?”

The shadow nodded. “This event occurs every ninety-six years. Why? Certain universes align, not all of them. If it were to be all, then there would be a bunch more of you. After the alignment, The Divine chooses the person who is most synchronized with the rest of the certain universes.”

Angel tilted his head, not understanding much. Actually, it doesn't seem like they all didn't grasp it properly. Sure, a couple of them might've gotten the idea, but most-likely went another direction.

Seeing the perplexed expressions, the shadow explained again. “When some universes align, a person from the original universe synchronizes with their doppelgängers. Like, either a nearly or an exact synchronization with the other universes. And The Divine picks those who are really in sync and puts them into this game, I don't have the answer as to why.”

Ryan pursed his lips into a straight line. He gets it. He nods slowly, he looks to his other selves. Ricky doesn't show anything, he stays still. Eyeing the shadow. Night Night is similar, except he adjusted his fedora. Angel nodded while taking his wing off of Berrygara. Berrygara gives a thumbs up to the shadow.

Wait, if that's so. Then that means they all stared at a mirror, brushing their teeth, early in the morning after chugging down a lot of coffee. The thought made Ryan stifle a giggle.

“But, there is something new for this year's event,” The shadow told. Oh, of course there is something new for this year. They're going to fucking die. “Usually, the Divine picks one person who is in sync. This time, it's two. So there's another batch of people.”

Ryan looked around. He saw nothing, nobody else is here but them and the shadow. It's just them in this white place. What?

Angel seemed to perk up at this, a confused expression on his face. “What?” Angel ridicules. “Me and Berry looked around, I even flew up in the air. Nobody else is here.” Berrygara looked at Angel when he heard 'Berry'.

The shadow would've smirked if it had the face to be able to. “Are you sure about that?”

Berrygara's head whirled around behind him, like he heard something. Ricky reached into his pocket, searching for something silver. Something to defend himself with in case there is an ambush. Noticing this, The shadow held both of their hands up. As if to defuse the tense air, “Now now. There is nothing dangerous here, they're friendly to you as far as I know.”

Ryan tilted his head. “To us?” He repeats. Oh no. Is this someone close to him? Were they the other person chosen? Is this a family member? Wait, is this a co-worker? Night Night narrowed his eyes, a hand reached up to his shoulders. As if to brush something off of it.

“Yes. They've been here for awhile now, before you woke up actually. I was telling them what I'm telling you now.”

Oh, what the quack.

Ryan was about to look if he had holy water, then told himself that he probably didn't have any. Remembering that before he was brought here, he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

“Are they here with us?” Ryan questioned.

The shadow nods. They're probably ghosts because the Bergaras can't see shit, for shit. Ricky crossed his arms, “Are you telling us the truth?” He and Night Night spoke in unison. Next, they turned their heads to each other, then turning away with a scoff. Ryan snorted.

The shadow also seemed to find it entertaining. When it talked again, it had amusement in its words. “Yes, I am. Except, there is a one-way window. They can see you, but you can't see them.” Oh, what the f- “You can see them when The Divine starts the event, or; if They're still prepping the games to suit another batch of people, They'll put down the window and let you guys interact.”

Berrygara crossed their fingers, “I hope it's the second.” Angel looked around curiously, even raising his hands to feel if there was a person there. He puts his hand back to his side when he can't feel anyone, disappointment on his face.

Suddenly, the shadow went rigid. “Ah.” It started, “I'm afraid my time here is over. But before I go, I must change your clothing. You're all wearing sleep trousers, no?”

Berrygara and Night Night glanced down at their attire. A fancy suit and a fedora, a jacket and sunglasses. Oh, yes. That's totally their pajamas. “Oh.. I, uh, I didn't go to bed last night.” Berrygara confessed sheepishly. Night Night shrugged, not saying anything.

The shadow hummed, “Is it okay if I change you two into another pair of clothes similar to that, then?” Berrygara's eyes brightened, nodding vigorously. Night Night didn't say anything, but if the slight glimmer in his eyes were anything to go for, the shadow assumed it was a yes.

With a snap of its fingers, everybody had a beam of light before changing into more suitable clothing. Ryan looked down, proper clothing. Yes please. He looks at the others to see theirs; Ricky's was stylish and old-timey. He still looked intimidating. Angel had more holy features, his clothing all white.

Even Berrygara and Night Night had a little bit more oomph to the clothing. Berrygara has a little Berry keychain or something, and had boots instead of trainers. Night Night only had a plain black suit and a fedora before, now he has a little rose in the pocket of his new very posh suit. He even had gloves on. The shadow might've overdone his fanciness.

Mr. Posh Suit raised a hand over to his ear, grabbing something that sat on it. He pulls his hand to his vision, eyeing what was placed in his ear. He looked up at the shadow with an unimpressed face, “Really? Two roses?” He accused. He felt like he was missing something.

The shadow shrugged, “You might give it to someone, who knows?”. Night Night scoffed at its words, rolling his eyes. As if. It's gonna wilt before that happens anyway. 

The shadow gave a light chuckle as it left, wishing into dust.

Everybody was quiet, not knowing what to say. Everybody stood around staring at each other, Ricky seemed to search his body for something. When he couldn't find it, he tried to mask the concern. He was weaponless.  _That damn stupid shadow took it_ , Ricky spat mentally. _That little bitch._ His knife was gone _._

“So..” Ryan started, looking at his comrades. “How are you all doing?” He asked, breaking the silence. He looked around nervously. Angel's gaze fixated itself on to him with a soft expression, the sight soothed him. “I'm okay.” Angel answered. Nobody else did, though.

No one said anything for awhile. One might think it would be cool if one hung out with only themselves, they were wrong. Or they were right, and the Bergaras were communicating wrong. I mean, Berrygara kept glancing to his sides, Ricky and Night Night was doing a staring contest, Angel was just there being life support and maybe the personification of holy water.

Communicating wrong? Most-likely. What a group.

“Should we give each other nicknames?” Angel suggested.

Ryan's already given 'Angel' to the Angel version of himself in his head, he can't call them both Ryan after all. It'll get confusing. He might as well suggest stupid nicknames in the meanwhile. The four other people turned their attention to the angel.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, wait. Nicknames? “Wait what, nicknames? But we already have different names, we can call each other by that.” Angel gave him a look. “..Oh, uh. How about about codenames..?” Not very different, but okay. Ricky crossed his arms, he really didn't want to deal with this. But this might as well happen.

Berrygara perked up, “Codenames? I call dibs on Eagle one!” He joked. Ryan swore he heard a laugh behind him, could be the other people he can't see. Angel wheezed at his sudden answer. Night Night rolled his eyes, “You should be Mr. Posh.” Berrygara spoke, directing it to Night Night.

Night Night settled his hands in his pockets. “As much as I'm amused by your childishness, I'm not that interested in that codename.” He retorted calmly, Berrygara seemed offended the moment 'childishness' was out. He opened his mouth to make a remark, but wasn't able to as Night Night continued to speak. “Why not just call each other nicknames? It's more suitable than codenames.”

“What's the difference?” Berrygara ridiculed.

Ryan deadpanned as he watched the two bicker about the difference between 'codename' and 'nickname'. They're in some weird abyss they don't know, and they could've bErnie theorizing right now but they're having a debate about the difference between two words.

“Can you two please shut the fuck up?” Ricky spat, very annoyed. Even though he would like to strangle them, he didn't have a plan to escape or to get out. He'd just have to deal with them. The two turned to him, Night Night tilted his fedora and looked away. Berrygara didn't comply, though. “What – why?”

Ricky held his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. “Whatever the hell you guys are talking about, it's pointless. Let's just carry on with what we have to do, which is assigning silly nicknames.”

“But – ”

“Shut up. I'll go first, I say the feather-bird over there gets called Angel.”

Angel's body straightened, wide eyes that display shock. “ _Feather-bird_?!” He squawks, he doesn't react when Berrygara lays a hand to pat his shoulder, a very exaggerated sympathizing look on his face. Ricky points his finger at Berrygara next, “Berry, inspired by Angel.” Berrygara nodded, agreeing with his suggestion. Angel sheepishly smiled. “Or Berrywinkle.” Berrygara screeches, they settle with 'Berry'.

Ricky shifts his attention to Night Night, he pauses before saying the nickname. Night Night raises an eyebrow. “You have lots of names that I can think of.” Ricky tells. 

Night Night twirls the rose that was (surprisingly) still in his hand, “Do tell.” The suited person prompts, his eyes expectant.

“N.N, Nights, Nighties, NiNi, Mr. Fancy, Pam, Suits, Fedorgara or Begora. I can get so creative.” Ricky lists, his two palms raised with his fingers uncurling as he mentions each name. Nine fingers were up. His words were supposed to be taunting, unfortunately it seemed to have the opposite effect. Night Night laughs in amusement, he places the flower in his hand back behind his ear.

“I'd rather go with N.N or Nights, thank you.” Nights' lips curved upwards. Even though it was supposed to be welcoming, it gave off the feeling that he was bothered by the other nicknames, annoyed in some way. Kind of unnerving, Ryan resists the urge once again to haul ass and run next to Angel. At least he's nice.

Ricky nods, not saying else. He turns to Ryan. They have a moment to stare at each other, Ryan holds his breath and hopes he doesn't get a crazy name.

“You're just Ryan.”

Oh, thank the spacious sky. Ryan sighs in relief, holding his chest. He hears Berry snort. Ricky points to himself, “I'm Ricky. There, our nicknames.”

Berrygara beams, he lifts two thumbs up. Clearly happy with the nicknames. “Good job, Rick!” Ricky scowled at Berrygara.

 

Hours pass by, and the shadow returns when the Bergaras were sat down in a circle chatting about food. When they acknowledged the presence of the shadow, they stood up immediately. The shadow walked towards them, a gap of seven feet separates them.

“The Divine has sent me here to tell you that it won't be long until the game starts. So sit back an relax, you'll be transported to the game very soon.” The shadow spoke.

Ryan looked over to his look-a-likes, their faces were a mix of excitement and nervousness. Ryan was more on the excitement spectrum, this all probably wasn't a game. It felt too real and he was sleeping for too long.

Angel fiddles with his hands, “How's the other batch?”

“They're fine.”

Ricky crosses his arms, slowly inching away from Berrygara. He was too close for comfort, Ricky wasn't sure if the silly berry-loving freak knew how to smite his ass under a few seconds. It's best to stay safe.

“How many people are in the other batch?” Ricky questions. Berrygara glanced at him with a question mark, seeing him enlarge the distance between them.

The shadow's head looked in certain directions, as if counting the people that the Bergaras couldn't see. 

“Six.”

Ricky hums. Interesting.

The shadow asks the Bergaras if they have anymore questions. They reply no, the shadow nods before raising her palms.

Night Night tensed at her action, “What are you doing?” He refused to shrink. Ricky narrows his eyes at the shadow, is it about to kill them all?

“Why, I've just been granted the go signal to send you all into the game. Don't you want to play?” The shadow tilts its head.

Ryan listens to the train of nervousness in his head, counting from one to ten and keeping his breathing steady. It's about to happen, it's actually about to happen. Oh boy.

Angel's wings were wrapped around it's owner, “I – of course, it's just that you said we could sit back and relax.” Angel explains, his voice slightly trembling in anticipation. His instincts tell him to protect, save, and rescue.

The shadow nods, “I did say it won't be long, too.” It counters, before Angel could comply. It speaks again, “Have a good time, Bergaras!”

Then it snapped its fingers.

The last thing Ryan felt was himself falling into little tiny particles before falling into darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Divine = gods. that's it.  
> The Supreme Order = demigods?? they're basically something that assists the gods directly.
> 
> Ricky's clothing is based off of that one animation "Origin of Ricky Goldsworth." except he doesn't have the mustache. His clothes are all vintage, if not then I guess modern-ish. I'll make drawings of what they're wearing soon - probably later though.
> 
> i've been brainstorming for this story lads and I'm pretty stoked with what I've come up with! It's probably gonna end up like crap to be honest.
> 
>  
> 
> _Merry Christmas or Hannukah and a Happy New Year!_

**Author's Note:**

> here we go, introduction done. It's time for the event to finally start!!  
> and forgive me if any of them seemed ooc - aaa,,
> 
>  
> 
> ~~and yes! the Shane's are in this too. y'all be patient, their time is very close.~~
> 
>  
> 
> //
> 
>  
> 
> **[ALTERNATE SCENE: introducing themselves.]**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Ricky:** let us exchange names.  
>  **Everyone:** I'm Ryan.  
>  **Ricky:**  
>  **Everyone:**


End file.
